Human tonsil and lymphoma plasma membranes are being isolated and characterized. Glycopeptides are being solubilized and the structure is being determined by standard techniques. Comparisons indicate differences between normal and malignant tissues. Early events in the transformation of lymphocytes are being studied in calf lymphocytes following exposure to sodium periodate. Studies indicate differences in certain biochemical processes after treatment of the cells. Oxidation of sialic acid on the cell surface is required for the stimulation of DNA synthesis.